l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Yogo Rieko
Yogo Rieko was a Scorpion Clan shugenja, and a member of the Kuroiban. Youth Rieko was not an exceptional student in her youth, and her ability to speak to the kami was not discovered until late into her childhood. Her skill was stilted and unimpressive, but Rieko did not complain about her situation. Her lack of skill merely focused her and made her work harder to make up for it. Into the RPG (Imperial Herald v2 #24) Kuroiban Rieko came to the attention of the Kuroiban in the years following the death of Toturi I in 1158. The chaos of the empire was compounded by tainted creatures appearing even in the middle of Rokugan. Rieko destroyed anything tainted she came across in Scorpion lands, and the Kuroiban were so impressed with her dedication and quick acting that they recruited her. With the help of the Kuroiban, Rieko trained even harder and honed her powers to new levels. Demeanor Rieko was open and honest in her dealings with everyone, which tended to surprise them as they did not expect a Scorpion to be so forthright. This changed when she was performing her duties of the Kuroiban, becoming almost a different person altogether. She felt those who had become targets of the Kuroiban were worthless than nothing. They had forfeited any rights the moment they decided to betray the empire, and this way of thinking had made Rieko a brutally efficient Kuroiban agent. Rieko's simple replied to any who asked how she had reached her position was "diligence". Jade Championship Rieko participated in the Jade Championship in 1169. She asked to represent her Clan to watch out for strange events that might portend a Shadowlands invasion. To Protect the Empire, by Brian Yoon She had prepared for months, and as none knew who she was prior to the Championship she disguised her true level of power and appeared nothing more than a shugenja of little worth. This deception held until she faced Kuni Daigo. She underestimated the Crab, and lost to the man who eventually won the tournament. Matches Rieko was let by Kitsu Ineko to decide the duel convention, and she chose avatar plus first blood. The Kitsu was overcharged maintaining her avatar and trying to catch the slippery Scorpion. Rieko defetaed her when she used an illusion of herself to ambush Ineko. The Tournament Matches, by the L5R Story Team Her deception strategy held until she faced Kuni Daigo. She underestimated the Crab, and lost to the man who eventually won the tournament. Jade Magistrate Rieko prepared to fall back into obscurity following the tournament, but the Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen ensured her that she would be selected to be one of Daigo's Jade Magistrates. Rieko found it unlikely, but was not entirely surprised when she recieved word that she was to report as a Jade Magistrate. Rieko would have preferred to remain with the Kuroiban, but saw that her place near the Jade Champion would gain the Scorpion more power in the empire. She watched Daigo, waiting for him to falter. Rieko is certain Daigo knows she reports to the Emerald Champion, but she performs her duty with the same diligence she has always done nonetheless. Prophet Rieko sent words to Paneki about the prophet who appeared in the Jade Championship, Kitsune Narako. Rieko believed the prophet was genuine. Keeping Secrets (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Mirumoto Masae While taking duty leave from the Jade Legion and working directly for the Scorpion Clan, to patrol the Sea of Shadows, Rieko met the Keeper of Air, Mirumoto Masae, who gave her a treaty she had written about the Air element. Scenes from the Empire IV, by Brian Yoon, Rusty Priske, and Shawn Carman Investigating the Spider The Yogo Daimyo Yogo Koji had used the Kuroiban to investigate the so called "Spider Clan". In 1170 Shosuro Kiemon informed him that the members of the Spider Clan had disappeared of every place the Scorpion had found them. They still did not know to what extent the Lost had infiltrated these Spider samurai, or if the two groups were entirely the same. Rieko guessed they would the step previous to an attack, and the Scorpion would be the likely target. Koji ordered to increase the bodyguards of the most prominent Scorpion samurai, using Kuroiban members if available. The Heaven's Will, Part I, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War Patroling the Sea of Shadows In 1171 after the Fall of the Wall the Scorpion did not trust in the Crab Clan to be the guardians against the Shadowlands. Rieko suspended her duties as Jade Magistrate and began to patrol the Sea of Shadows with the Koutetsukan Ocean's Road, being Bayushi Mago her cargo master. The ship was shaped as a merchant to conceal its activities. Rieko was met by the Keeper of Air Mirumoto Masae who gifted a writing on the nature of Air. Scenes from the Empire, by Brian Yoon, Rusty Priske, and Shawn Carman Plague Rieko fought the Plague Zombies in every place they appeared. Yogo Rieko (The Plague War flavor) God Beast In 1172 Rieko used her powers during the fight against the God Beast of Kali-Ma and its spawn. She exhausted herself utterly, and it amounted to nothing. When her power was gone she found herself wishing for the dark power Rieko had always fought, so that she could continue fighting. After the battle Rieko saw her moment of weakness as an unforgiveable sin, and regreted it. Scars, by Shawn Carman Serial killer at Toshi Ranbo Moto Hotei, a Seppun Magistrate, told he knew of the activities of the kuroiban, deduction he surfaced after researching of records about traveling papers of Yogo toward maho reported areas. He wished the aid of Rieko, to use her skills in the investigation of a murderer that had moved from the Unicorn lands to Toshi Ranbo. Rieko was still so sorrow with her weakness that refused and left. She moved to met her Daimyo, Yogo Koji, to whom she confessed. Koji calm her down and told she would be the future Daimyo. Rieko decided to return Toshi Ranbo to find Hotei and aid him with the misterious serial killer. Hunting the Daughter In the month of the Hare of 1173 Imperial Histories 2, p. 253 the Ebon Daughter had been tracked down and a trap was prepared. Daigo saw fit to lend Rieko to this endeavor. The Ebon Daughter was lured to a village where with the combined efforts of Rokugani shugenja the Daughter was cut from her source of power, kami or gaijin magic, through the modified Ritual of Forgetting. Kuni Iyedo, Moshi Kekiesu, Isawa Kumai, Yogo Rieko, and Iuchi Quan were the performers, while Hiruma Todori was entrusted as guardian of the captive. Iuchi Yue, the former Iuchi Daimyo who had become the abomination known as the Ebon Daughter, was judged in the Imperial Court by the Empress Iweko I and executed by the Crab Clan. Hunting the Ebon Daughter, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Yue's honor guard In 1173 shortly after the end of the war ha met Utaku Qsi-Tsing, who had requested a meeting with the Jade Champion or one of his assistants. She told her story, one about Iuchi Yue's honor guard, who was seekign her charge during three years until the Iuchi Daimyo was declared dead. When the Ebon's Daughter identity was known, Qsi-Tsing knew no forgiveness could be granted to her failure. She was grievously wounded in the war and came to the Imperial City to surrender her blades, to have them broken and placed with the traitor's remains, so that her shattered honor forever rested where it belonged. Rieko knew Qsi-Tsing had been healed, but not enough, and now it would never be enough. The shugenja took the weapons and Qui-Tsing departed to quietly die. Scenes from the Empire 19, by Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, with Special Guest Author Robert Hobart End of the War After the death of Kali-Ma the Empress proclaimed the end of the Destroyer War with the victory of the Empire. The Spider Clan had been conferred the status of Great Clan. Those free of taint could remain in the Empire, under the scrutiny of the Kuni Witch Hunters, the Asako Inquisitors, and members of the Kuroiban. The tainted were put under guard of the Dragon Clan, to extend the Empire in the Ivory Kingdoms as the Iweko's Conquerors alongside with the Mantis Clan. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Aged In 1198 an aged Rieko still was requested to make scrutiny in those matters related with maho. Shosuro Hawado was a young ninja who was accused of tainted arts because the feats she could perform, as to walk through the walls as if they did not exist. Rieko did not found anything related with jigoku. GenCon Special Scrolls Scorpion, by the L5R Story Team She had a daughter, Yogo Amika. External links * Yogo Rieko (Web of Lies) * Yogo Rieko Exp (The Plague War) See Also * Yogo Rieko/Meta Category:Scorpion Clan Members Category:Jade Magistrates